mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobgoblin Army
The Hobgoblin Army is a highly trained, structured fighting force, based in the Hobgoblin Province of Yeto. All hobgoblins are inducted into the Army at birth, and are raised as part of it, learning the basic skills of survival, war and their culture. It is at the same time a military power of great pride and ability, as well as the governing force of the province. The Army is highly tiered with many distinct ranks; every hobgoblin individual always prominently displays an insignia on the clothing of their left forearm showing their rank and regiment. The insignia consists of three parts: an outer shape denoting the bearer's position (active service, reserve service, military support, foreign assignment or non-hobgoblin), a number from one to twelve denoting rank, and a symbol that represents the individual's job or training level. The number is replaced with a small helmet design for the generals, those who possess the highest rank, and the job symbol can be contained within a circle, denoting recognition of the soldier's mastery of their craft. The Emperor of Yeto holds one of the highest ranks in the army as a formality, but it is seldom utilized by the Emperor and generally begrudged by the soldiers; their patron saint, the Grand General, is revered as their highest authority, though only in a spiritual sense. The basic military training that all soldiers receive includes the use of swords, shields and bows, making these the most commonly-seen weaponry among the army. However, many go on to specialize in other armaments, as deemed necessary by the generals, and a great number of individuals do not stay in active service, and rather support the army through other means, including the production of food and goods, raising of children and the study of science, magic and policy. There is little military technology that the army does not possess in some fashion. The infantry tend to prefer swords, regardless of shape or type, and compound bows, which allow the soldiers to take advantage of their natural strength. As far as the Army's actual armament is concerned, their weapons tend to be limited and hodgepodge; lack of resources require them to rely on Yeto for traded goods, who explicitly work to keep the Army at a disadvantage should they try to move against them. However, unbeknownst to the Yetomen, they also manage to steal a not-insignificant amount of supplies from the dwarves and from the Northlands tribe of Gaivoutna, giving them additional armaments and raw materials. The weapons which are crafted by hobgoblin hand are highly prized, and are only seen being carried by officers. Nevertheless, regardless of point of origin, all of their weapons are wielded with great skill and are extremely well cared for. Cunning tacticians as well as skilled warriors, the infantry are absolutely capable of dismounting a rider or taking down his horse. To think they are at a disadvantage against cavalry would be folly, especially if said cavalry lacks the element of surprise. Category:Organisation Category:Yeto